Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a nonvolatile memory device, a storage device including the nonvolatile memory device, and an operating method of the nonvolatile memory device.
A storage device refers to a device, which stores data under control of a host device, such as a computer, a smart phone, or a smart pad. The storage device includes a device, which stores data on a magnetic disk, such as a hard disk drive (HDD), or a device, which stores data on a semiconductor memory, for example, a nonvolatile memory, such as a solid state drive (SSD) or a memory card.
The nonvolatile memory may include, for example, a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory device, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), or a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM).
The degree of integration and volume of nonvolatile memory devices and storage devices continue to increase as semiconductor manufacturing technologies develop. As nonvolatile memory devices and storage devices are highly integrated, the manufacturing cost thereof lowers. However, the high degree of integration of nonvolatile memory devices and storage devices causes scale-down and a structure change thereof, and thus various issues newly occur. Such issues cause the corruption of data stored in storage devices, thereby lowering the reliability of the storage devices. A method and a device capable of improving the reliability of nonvolatile memory devices and storage devices would be desirable.